The I Love You Syndrome
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles and Daphne end up in the same singles bar after a night of heartbreak, he finds himself confessing his feelings. But how will she react? Set in the last scene of "Mixed Doubles"


"Oh, I love you, Dr. Crane." The goddess Daphne Moon said, briefly covering

Niles hand with her own.

Niles looked down at his drink; his heart beating faster at her words. If only

they were genuine and sincere.

"I love you too, Daphne." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

The words he'd just spoken were more than heartfelt. They were the most

sincere and genuine words he'd ever said.

The only thing was... that she didn't know it.

They sat in silence; two friends who'd been unlucky in love. True, Niles had

never been that attracted to Adelle and his heart was never in the

relationship. But Daphne really cared for Rodney; as disturbing as it was.

His heart ached when he remembered how hurt she was when Joe broke up

with her. And over potatoes at that! Why, he simply couldn't imagine anyone

breaking up with someone so beautiful, so exquisite, so...

He glanced at Daphne, who was staring off into space; probably wondering

what she'd done to end up here at The Sure Thing singles bar.

Funny... he'd been wondering the same thing himself.

Daphne probably thought it was her fault (preposterous!), but Niles knew

better. Why, she hardly had any faults at all!

He stared at her; the loveliest thing he'd ever seen. Her porcelain skin and

silky fragrant hair that sent his senses reeling. It would be so easy to lean

foreword, just a bit and kiss her cheek. She might be startled.

But what if she wasn't? What if she blushed deeply, touched by the sudden

yet unexpected sentiment? And maybe, just maybe she'd turn to him from her

barstool and move toward him until their lips touched in a feather light kiss.

And then-

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He swallowed hard, hardly able to remember saying her name. It was too late

to back out now.

"I –I meant it."

"Meant what?"

"I do... love you, that is." He said. "I've loved you for a long time."

Daringly he looked at her, afraid of her reaction and yet desperately wanting

to know.

To his amazement she laughed and touched his hand again.

"You've got an awfully warm heart, Dr. Crane... And I love you for it. I love you

for a lot of things. The way you always greet me so kindly at the door, the

sweet things you say about what I'm wearin' or -."

"Daphne... When I said I love you, I meant... well... I'm in love with you."

The words tumbled out like a spilled glass of wine.

Daringly his eyes met hers and he tried to read her expression. But all she did

was gaze at him in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" She finally said after a long silence.

To his horror, tears filled her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I've upset you. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Dr. Crane, you didn't-."

"I should go."

Niles reached into his pocket and laid some money on the counter for their

drinks, desperately wanting to leave as fast as possible.

"Dr. Crane, wait!" he heard her calling to him as he walked out of the bar.

Alone in the darkness, he stood outside of the bar pacing back and forth, his

mind swimming in confusion.

_Damn it, Niles. You've really done it this time_. He could hear Frasier and his

father saying.

_You had to follow your heart, which is something you never do_. _We tried to warn _

_you but you just wouldn't listen. _

And they were right.

Telling Daphne how he felt about her had been a colossal mistake. She was

just getting over not one but two lost loves and here he comes, just an

ordinary guy pouring his heart out to her. How did he think she was going to

react? He was merely a friend and that's all he'd ever be. And worse, he'd

sprung the news on her after she'd politely told him that she'd never get

involved with a man who was separated.

But like a fool he hadn't believed her.

Oh how he'd longed to hold her in his arms when she'd cried over Joe at

Frasier's apartment. To be just inches away from the intoxicating scent of her

hair; to caress her back and whisper soothing words in her ear.

But Dad and Frasier had put a stop to that in a hurry.

With a sigh, he turned and began to walk back to his car. It was getting so

late, and he really should be heading home. Maris would be waiting for him.

Or not.

These days he really couldn't tell.

It didn't matter anyway. At least he'd be home where he belonged. No one

could fault him for that.

"Dr. Crane?"

His heart beat faster at the familiar voice. Slowly he turned to find himself

staring into her eyes.

"Daphne."

To his surprise, she took his hands in hers, causing him to feel light-headed.

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She said gently.

"Daphne, you could never... It was completely my fault. I was way out of line

and-."

She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him, but the touch of her skin

caused his lips to burn.

"Dr Crane, don't blame yourself. It was a very sweet thing to say."

He blushed and looked away. "Well, maybe... but I shouldn't have-."

"I'm glad you did." She said with a smile.

"You are?"

"It was wonderful, Dr. Crane. It made me feel a whole lot better about meself.

I was feelin' a bit down before you came."

"But Daphne, I-."

She smiled and took a step toward him. And then to his complete and utter

amazement... she kissed him.

It was a thousand times better than he ever dreamed it could be.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said. "I-I don't quite know what to say."

He smiled nervously. "You don't have to say anything. I just... wanted you to

know how I felt... That's all."

They stared at each other in silence, still holding hands. He rubbed his thumb

over her soft silky skin, wishing he could stay like this forever.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, well... you're welcome, but-."

She pulled him into her arms and kissed him again and again; the touch of her

hands on his neck and shoulders sending his thoughts places that they never

went with Maris.

Maris...

Oh God. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Well..." He said when the kisses ended.

"So what now?" Daphne asked.

The question sent a million thoughts swirling through his head.

_To kiss you, hold you... treat you like the goddess that you are... To leave my cold, _

_uncaring wife, who-."  
><em>

"So... what should we do, Dr. Crane?" She asked again, startling him out of his

thoughts.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Well, Daphne... It's late and... I'd be honored if you'd let me walk you home."

She smiled and put her arm around him, leaning against his chest. "I'd like

that. I sure do love you."

He kissed her forehead and breathed in the scent of her hair. "And I love you,

too. Daphne."

As they walked home with their arms around each other he smiled, knowing

that truer words had never been spoken.

**The End**


End file.
